Scarecrow (Arkham Series)
|-| Arkham Asylum= |-| Arkham Knight= Summary Taunted and bullied in his youth, Jonathan Crane vowed to overcome his fears through the study of psychology and biochemistry on phobias and the nature of fear. Kicked out of the university he taught at for experimenting on human subjects, Crane adopted the identity of the Scarecrow, and armed himself with a specialized fear-inducing-gas that makes a person's deepest phobia become a frightening reality. Scarecrow's ongoing reign of terror makes him one of Batman's most recurring and psychologically dangerous foes. When The Joker took over Arkham Island, Crane was released to cause as much death and chaos as possible. Using this to his advantage, the Scarecrow tried breaking the mind of Batman again and again, only to fail. When attempting to poison Gotham City's water with his toxin, Crane was brutally mauled by the mutated criminal, Killer Croc. Seething with rage, Scarecrow exacted revenge on Batman and Gotham with his allies, the mysterious Arkham Knight and former assassin, Deathstroke. However, in the end, Crane's plan to break Batman's will failed, and he was forced to endure a dose of his own improved toxin. Reduced to a harmless shell, Scarecrow was left to suffer visions of bats. He served as the tertiary antagonist of Batman: Arkham Asylum, and one of the main antagonists of Batman: Arkham Knight. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, possibly 9-C by himself, higher with weapons and preparation Name: Jonathan Crane, Scarecrow Origin: Batman: Arkham Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Criminal, Terrorist Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Master Manipulator and Tactician, Master biochemist and psychologist, Master of psychological torture, Fear Manipulation (With Fear Gas), Illusion Creation (With Fear Gas), Madness Manipulation (Type 1) (When ingested, Fear Toxin induces intense and sometimes irrational fear, which causes the user to go insane, or even die in larger doses), Resistance to Fear Manipulation (Crane is stated to be immune to fear which he craves after years of forcefully being injected with his own toxin and the only thing he's afraid of is Batman himself), Pain Tolerance, Skilled Marksman, Preparation Attack Potency: Athlete level, possibly Street level (Was able to infect police officers with his Toxin. Strong enough to dominate regular human beings like one of Joker's henchmen), higher with guns and preparation (Seriously wounded Robin by shooting him. The ultimate plan of Scarecrow was to use the Cloudbrust to cover all of Gotham into his Fear Toxin before planning cover the entire Eastern Coast of America, turning it into "his domain". It was also implied that he intended to spread his Toxin around the world and could have done so with the Cloudburst if Batman had not stopped him). Speed: Peak Human formerly, Below Average Human to Normal Human after his encounter with Killer Croc (Needs a leg brace due to having his leg's bones broken by Croc) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Small Building level (Can endure high amounts of pain and took brutal hits from Batman. Survived after being attacked by Killer Croc, though he was horribly scarred) Stamina: High (Managed to swim out into the Gotham river and sneak into this city despite being extremly injured by Killer Croc's attack) Range: Standard melee range, Several meters with a gun, at least kilometers with the Cloudburst Standard Equipment: Fear toxin, various fear gas weapons such like his fingertip syringes, his gas mask, Cloudburst, guns Intelligence: Genius. Scarecrow is a master scientist with a genius-level of expertise in chemistry and biochemy. He is described as an absolute master of fear, able to understand and manipulate others by using their fears against them and even managed to convince one of the asylum's doctors he wasn't insane. By the time he attacked Gotham with the Arkham Knight, Crane showed that he was a master strategist and tactician with a frightful level of skill in psychological warfare and managed to take over Gotham in a manner of hours, causing more destruction than the Joker ever could. Scarecrow nearly managed to reach his goals and also holds the honor of doing the one thing no Batman villain has ever done: outing Batman's secret identity to the world. Weaknesses: Not very strong physically, had sustained many injuries at the hands of Killer Croc. Although Crane is stated to be immune to fear, a colossal dosage of his own Fear Toxin reduced him into a terrified, mumbling mess after Batman injected it to him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Psychopaths Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Illusionists Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Fear Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Batman: Arkham Category:Madness Users Category:Death Users Category:Murderers Category:Doctors Category:Leaders Category:Video Game Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9